Dreams and Reality
by Cheese-chan
Summary: Duo Maxwell is a normal teenager with a normal life. That is until he starts having strange dreams about a cobalt eyed boy. One day he finds himself at the most un-expected place and runs into someone unexpected, Yaoi. Dedicated to Bridget and Lora-Helen
1. I see you, I feel you

Title- Dreams and Reality Author- Cheese Summary- Duo Maxwell is a normal teenager with a normal life. That is until he starts having strange dreams about a cobalt eyed boy. One day he finds himself at the market and runs into someone unexpected. Rating- {PG-13 for now}  
  
  
  
*He lightly stepped on the grass of the clearing in the unknown forest. He took in the sight before him. It was night, he watched as the light from the moon danced on the leaves, casting shadows as they swayed to the slight breeze. "You're back.." A soft voice spoke. He turned at the sound. He saw the pale boy who haunted his dreams.. but this was different. He had wings with long, sweeping feathers. The said boy was staring at the full moon, giving him an angelic glow. The boy turned his head to look straight into his eyes. "I have been waiting for you to return." He stepped closer to the angelic figure. "I always end up here.. don't I?" The winged boy returned his heavy stare to the moon. "I suppose you do." He was never very talkative in the dreams. He took a seat next to the boy, and looked at his cobalt eyes. "Can you tell me why?" The other boy's eyes fluttered closed, a wistful smile on his face. "Because I wanted you here." The violet eyed one looked at him strangely. "Why?" The angel's eyes opened slightly. He almost missed the whispered words, "I'm lonely.." *  
  
Duo lifted his heavy eyelids and looked at the clock beside him, stating that it was five thirty in the morning. With an annoyed sigh, he decided that he wouldn't be able to sleep anymore. He tried to concentrate on making breakfast, but his thoughts were elsewhere. //I'm lonely..// The boy's voice rang through his mind. He felt bad for the mysterious boy who had appeared so many times in his dreams. He mentally smacked himself for being so silly. The boy in the dreams was just a figment of his imagination. He didn't have any emotions, because he wasn't real. He was just being stupid. Dream people don't have feelings.  
  
Duo sighed again as he chewed on the burnt toast absentmindedly. He had been exhausted for the past two months. He had been missing sleep, waking up at random times at night and usually didn't manage to get back to sleep. The dreams disturbed him. The prussian eyed boy was so alone. The dreams weren't intense enough to call them nightmares, but Duo was hurt by the beautiful boy's pain. So what if he wasn't real? It still bothered him.  
  
***  
  
Duo picked up his pack and started walking to school. "Hey Duo!" He heard the sweet voice of this best friend. Just then the perky girl ran up to him. "Hmm, didn't think you'd make it. So whad'ya do? Sleep in or something?" Duo snorted. "Heh, I wish.." Hilde looked at him oddly. "I was just a little distracted this morning, no biggie." He winked at her and she looked a bit skeptical, but soon returned to her usual happy smile. Hilde and Duo continued to walk to school. Hilde was chattering about her friends with duo listening half-heartedly.  
  
End Chapter One 


	2. When I saw you on that summer day

Title- Dreams and Reality  
  
Author- Cheese  
  
Summary- Duo Maxwell is a normal teenager with a normal life. That is until he starts having strange dreams about a cobalt eyed boy. One day he finds himself at the market and runs into someone unexpected.  
  
Rating- {PG-13 for now}  
  
Warnings: Shonen-ai, OOC A/n: I'm still trying to get over the fact that I am actually writing something that isn't a humor. ^_^;; Thanks to my generous reviewers.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*He knew where he was, he was back in the clearing, but the season was different. It was spring.. or maybe even early summer. He shielded his eyes from the bright sun leaking in from the partings in the leaves. Smiling slightly to himself, he lay under a cherry blossom tree, soaking in the warm rays. He opened one eye when he heard bushes rustling. The blue eyed boy kneeled down beside him He opened his other eye and looked curiously at the other boy. "Hello." The boy whispered. Duo smiled and mouthed the word 'Hi.' And closed his eyes again when he saw the boy sit close to him. "Why did the season change?" He asked, "Do you control it?" The boy merely shook his head. "I guess time must go faster here.." He considered what the other one said. The two sat in silence for a moment. Questions where swimming through Duo's mind. 'Who are you? What is your name?' He decided to keep quiet. The two sat beneath the tree, watching as the blossoms fell. *  
  
He opened his eyes and looked around at his surroundings. "Oh Duo! You're awake!" Hilde ran to his bedside. "Wha-what happened?" Hilde looked and him warily. "You passed out. In gym class. I'll go get the nurse." Duo leaned back into his pillow and studied the ceiling. Soon enough, the nurse was at his bedside. "Mr. Maxwell, you need to get more sleep." Duo rolled his eyes. "Do you think you are well enough to go to math?" He nodded and stood up. A wave of dizziness passed through him. "Woah.. headrush.." The nurse was looking at him sternly. He shrugged and jumped off the bed. He walked out the door with Hilde following close beside him.  
  
Hilde was slowing down. "Duo.. what did she mean when she said that you need more sleep?" Duo sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Nothing, lets go back to class.." Hilde glared. "You're lying.." Duo glared back at her. "I never lie." She rolled her eyes. "Alright.. fine... I.. I haven't been able to sleep lately. I have these weird dreams. I can never get back to sleep.." Hilde looked puzzled. "Dreams? What about?" Duo shook his head and walked over to his math class.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
A/n: I don't know where this is going, but I do Hope you enjoy it. I know Cherry blossoms are Sakura but I just didn't like the way it sounded in the sentence. 


	3. Smiling in the sun

Title- Dreams and Reality  
  
Author- Cheese  
  
Summary- Duo Maxwell is a normal teenager with a normal life. That is until he starts having strange dreams about a cobalt eyed boy. One day he finds himself at the market and runs into someone unexpected.  
  
Rating- {PG} for now  
  
Warnings- SHONEN-AI/YAOI (Whatever you wanna call it) Slight OOC (but think about it , Heero hasn't been in the war or trained, so of course he hasn't been trained as the perfect soldier) and I forgot to mention, AU  
  
A/N: Thank you all so much!! The reviews are what makes this story go. I will try to make the chapters longer, The reason they're always short is that I wrote them at school and I think I got them confiscated about 3 times for writing in class.. ^_^;; I'm really happy you all like the story, and if you want me to email you when I update, just write that in your review. Heero and Duo are introduced to each other in the dream sequence in this chapter. Thanks guys! ^_^ OH! And one more thing, I've been sick and unable to use my computer, due to lack of a screen. But I will try to update more often, I know what it's like when an author rarely updates, so I'll try to avoid that. Well I think this Author's not is getting WAY to long, so I'll just go now.. um.. Bye?  
  
I think this chapter will be twice as long as the last two. ___________________________________________________________________________  
  
The day went by pretty quickly, well, except for the confused glances from Hilde. Duo spent the rest of the day avoiding her. Thankfully, the bell rang at 3:15 and he ran out of there like a bat out of hell.  
  
He pulled the door open to his apartment and walked into his bedroom. Jumping onto the black sheets of his bed, the phone rang. He looked at the ringing black machine and narrowed his eyes. It rang again for the fifth time before his recorded voice sang out to the room.  
  
"Hey, you've reached Shinigami, The ultimate God of Death, I'm probably out right now, that or you're someone I hate and have added to my 'Hit list,' Well, ANYWAYS, leave a message."  
  
"Damnit Duo, cut the crap.. I know you're there.. just pick up okay?.... Well FINE! Be stubborn.. But I think it would be better if you talked about it, instead of avoiding me.. Wait a sec.. Why am I even calling you? I'm the one who should be mad. Ugh! You're so annoying.. I'm going... See you at school."  
  
Duo stared at the phone. Trust Hilde to have a one-sided conversation with herself. "What was that all about...?" He shrugged and leaned back into his pillows. Soon his heavy eyelids closed.  
  
* "Hello," a soft voice spoke to him. Slowly he opened his eyes, and found himself looking into the dream boy's eyes. "Hey, where are we?" The boy shrugged and looked around at the beach. Duo voiced the question that had been bothering him. "Can I ask you something?" The boy's eyes never left the crystal blue water. "Okay." Duo looked at the boy's sad eyes. "What's your name?" The boy looked a bit surprised before turning to look at him. "My name is Heero." Duo smiled at him brightly. "I'm Duo, it's funny, We've been meeting in this.. place for months now and we hardly ever said anything." The boy smiled softly. "I guess so." Duo stared at him for a long while as Heero ran his fingers through the tanned-colored sand.*  
  
Duo awoke with a smile on his face. It was the first time in a long while he'd been able to get any rest. He sighed happily to himself and got up to make himself something to eat.  
  
_____  
  
He basically spent the rest of the day at the mall with his friend Quatre. Duo ended up wasting half of his pay check at the music store, buying J-rock music, so Quatre had ended up paying for dinner at the food court.  
  
At about 7:30 the stores closed up and Duo decided to go home.  
  
He hummed softly to himself as he made his way down the street, dodging in and out of the crowd. Looking carelessly at the surrounding people, he noticed a pale, blue eyed boy. He stared at the said one in a hazy sort of daze before a man bumped into him, muttering about 'stupid teenagers and their lack of respect.' He said an uninterested apology while looking back in the crowd for the familiar youth. Nothing.  
  
He decided to keep on walking. He'd think about this later. . _______  
  
Duo arrived back at home and went straight to his bedroom. Once again laying on his bed, not quite realizing that the phone was ringing, his thoughts where drifting to deep blue eyes, and milky-white skin.  
  
*He could see for miles. Sandy white beaches, crystal blue waters, the view was breathtaking. The reflection of the sun on the water sparkled to the horizon. The moist breeze caressed his skin as he closed his eyes and savored the feeling. "It's beautiful.. isn't it?" He opened his eyes and smiled at the softly spoken words. "Hey Heero." The other stepped closer to him and inhaled the salty air. "Too bad all this isn't real.." Duo said, looking to the ocean. Heero stared at him with eyes bluer than the water. "But it is.. as long as we are here it is.. we can make it real.. ours.." Duo looked at him, contemplating on Heero's words. He cast his gaze down the beach and noticed it was deserted. He looked back to Heero and smiled before whispering "..ours.." *  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
End of Chapter 3 A/N: You all asked for longer chapters, so here ya go! I wrote this one off the top of my head, so spare me if it sucks, PPL seem to like the dream sequences, so I added the second one to describe the beach, the first one was kinda "There was a beach." Like so I just kinda added one. For the ppl who are wondering, Duo and Heero will meet in chapters 4/5. I added a hint of 1+2 goodness in there for the fans. Ja Ne and have a wonderful holiday. 


	4. Snowflakes for my sunshine

Title: Dreams and Reality (Chapter 4)  
Author: Cheese-chan/Cindy (W/e..)  
Chapter Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I know I forgot last times, I DO NOT, and NEVER will own Gundam Wing, if I did, the show would be rated NC-17 and would have lotsa yaoi in it! nah, Joking.. I only own the plot.  
  
___________________  
  
The next few days went by slowly. Duo hadn't had any dreams about the blue eyed beauty. He found himself missing Heero, but there's not much you can do about someone in your dreams. He sighed and listened half-heartedly to his teacher's voice. A piece of paper was dropped on top of his desk.   
  
'Hey Duo, you okay?'  
  
He looked at Hilde who was staring at him with a concerned look. He scribbled a note quick and thrust it back at her.  
  
'Fine.. just fine, dont worry about it'   
  
She kept staring at him for the whole class.  
  
______  
  
*He shivered in the freezing air. Looking up as blankets of thick snow covered the forest. He walked through the fluffy snow and found a spot under a cedar tree. "It's cold.." He opened his eyes at the familiar voice. Deep cobalt eyes gazed nervously at him. "Heero!" Duo's voice sang out happily to the japanese boy. "I missed you SO much!" Heero smiled softly as the braided boy hugged him. Heero looked away after their embrace. "I have something for you." he said as Duo grinned with an excited happiness. "Really? Thanks Hee-chan!" Heero blushed at the nickname and undid the fastening on the gold chain around his neck, Duo watched with huge violet eyes as Heero pulled out the necklace from under his shirt. Taking the sparkling golden chain and placing it in the braided boy's hands. Duo stared wide-eyed down at the cross in his hands. "It's beautiful... I don't think I can take it.." He said, eyes never leaving the shiny trinket. Heero looked at him sadly. "Please, just take it Duo, I want you to have it.." Duo gazed at him with shining violet eyes. "Let me help you with that." Heero kneeled behind Duo and fastened the hook on the matching chain. Violet eyes closed at the feeling of Heero's hot breath on his neck. Finshing his work, Heero sat beside Duo and admired the sight before him. Duo looked into Heero's blue eyes, "..Thank you.." he said with complete sincerety.  
*  
Duo's eyes opened slowly as he sat up in bed. He sighed sleepily and pulled his hairbrush off the side table and brushed his long locks out. He shivered in the cold air. Duo stood and walked to the washroom.   
  
He slipped on a pair of tight, dark jeans over his black satin boxers. Still shirtless, he reached for his toothbrush. Looking up at his reflection in the mirror, he noticed a sparklinggold cross hanging from his neck...  
  
___________________________________  
  
A/N: Hey People! *shrugs* I just had to add the cross, I got one like his for christmas this year! (pretty!) Sorry this chap's so short, I worte it in a my van on the way to Lethbridge ^-^;;  
I already have most of chapter 5 on paper so yeah, and I just had to add a cliffie for ya'll! and now I gotta make dinner, so I guess i'll say goodbye! for comment/questions, I'm ALWAYS on Yahoo! Messenger. Gijinkagirl@yahoo.ca 


	5. And our eyes met

Title: Dreams and Reality, Chapter 5  
Author: Cheese-chan (Whatever ya wanna call me :P)  
chapter Rating: PG for mild swearing  
Disclaimer: I dont own gundam wing, or anything to do with it.. I just borrowed the characters, and I own the plot. No money is being made for this work of fiction.  
  
A/N: I like this chapter alot! I hope you do to! This story is dedicated to Bridget-chan, thanks for bein so great!   
  
____________________________  
  
He stared at the image in the mirror, Heero's cross dangling from his neck, his right arm extended, reaching for his toothbrush. Duo's head was spinning.. The cross in his dream was right here, hanging on the chain.. It was real.. so that meant... Heero? could he be real? He left the room with his hand on his head, checking for a fever or something to prove that he was hallucinating.   
  
If Heero was real, where would he be? For all Duo knew, he could be living in Africa..  
  
"Duo!" an angry voice yelled from the other room, interrupting on his train of thought. "What?" He shouted back before walking into the living room. A middle aged man eyed the topless boy. "Get to school, I don't want another phone call from that principal of yours." Duo rolled his eyes at the man and walked back into his room. Dr.G(1), his legal guardian had adopted him a few years back, for money, of course.. but Duo had suspected that he wanted some eye-candy as well.  
He grabbed a shirt and his wallet and headed down the apartment elevator. He opened the door to the streets and let the morning air embrace him.   
  
___  
  
Walking down alleyways were nothing new to Duo. (Being a street kid and all..) He walked down the alley and stepped into an old, run down building with 'NO TRESSPASSING' painted onto the door. At the sound of the door creaking, a sandy haired boy(2), maybe two years older than Duo looked over to him. "Duo!" He called over to him, before giving him a friendly hug. He grinned at the smiling teenager. "Solo! How've ya been?" Solo shrugged in a dismissing sort of way. "I'm alive, I guess that's what matters.. You?" Duo smiled bitterly as he took in his friend's appearance, he was getting thinner by the week, and his clothing situation didn't seem to have gotten any better. Frankly, you could say he looked like a mess. "I don't think I can stand living with that hentai bastard anymore, but other than that, I guess I'm okay." Solo gave him a lop-sided smile and his blue eyes sparkled mischievously. "Still looking at ya like that, 'ain't he?" Duo rolled his eyes and laughed. Solo knew everything about him, they where like brothers, He and Solo.   
  
Said boy smacked a hand to his forehead and laughed. "Argh, I'm so stupid! I forgot to tell ya, but I was walkin' around 'couple of days ago and I ran into this guy on the street, and he didn't seem ta' have a place to go, so I told him he can stay with Me an' Howard. He's in the back room if ya wanna meet 'im." Duo smiled. "Sure, in a min, Sorry man, I've been busy all week, I tried to come, but G has been tailing me and telling me that I shouldn't be hanging out with anyone on my free time. The old bastard needs to get out and live once and an' a while. I dont think he's had any human contact for months.." Solo smiled before commenting, "must be hell.." Duo took the time to look at Solo again. He noticed the dark circles underlining his eyes, and how pale he looked otherwise. "You sure you're okay?" Duo asked with concern showing in his eyes. Solo cast his blue-eyed gaze to the floor. "I don't know.." And back to Duo's. "I'm trying, but sometimes, I dont know what I try for.." Duo took the blonde into his arms. Solo and him had been close for years, so hugging wasnt awkward for them.   
  
"Duo.. Thanks, I'll be okay. Don't cha worry!" Solo said in his normal, happy tone. Duo smiled slightly, as he said "I wanna meet this guy you've been talkin' about." Solo immediatly rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded a lot like 'oh yeah..' Duo laughed again at his 'oh-so-forgetful' friend. "Hey, follow me." Solo led Duo to a small room with an old tattered couch in the corner, a small television set and a tiny kitchen. A teenager who seemed to be as old as he was, was sitting on the couch talking about something to Howard, the middle aged man who had taken Solo in, despite his poverty. "Hey Duo, I want ya to mee-" Solo started, but Duo cut him off, "Heero?" He said, unbelieving the sight before him.. as wide cobalt eyes stared at him.  
  
________________________  
  
Footnotes:   
1. Who Else than Doctor G? I had to put him in there somewhere.  
2. I havn't seen any pics of Solo, so I dont know what he looks like, but in most fics I have read, he has Sandy Blonde hair, and crystal blue eyes.   
  
A/N: Hoho! Fun! This is seriously addictive to write! Muahahaha! I feel sorry for Solo-chan, but Dont worry, it'll get better, I promise.. or hope. Comments? Questions? Review/Email/IM me  
  
Ci-chan 


	6. And our lips were guided

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO SAGA, THANKS FOR THE COMMENTS!  
  
Title: Dreams and Reality, Chapter 6  
Author: Cheese-chan  
Chapter Rating: PG-13 for a bit of action between Heero and Duo!  
Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam wing, or the characters. I only own this plot, so Don't sue me. Please.  
A/n: SAP! FLUFF! WAFF! Solo cuteness. Duo & Heero cuteness. It's EVERYWHERE! Well ya guys were gettin restless so I came up with this! I love Solo-chan!  
______  
  
Solo looked confused as Duo spoke. "Um.. You two know each other?" He said as his eyes darted from one boy to the other. Heero continued to stare at the violet-eyed beauty, and Duo was looking confused as hell. Duo pulled his gaze away from his dream boy(1) and looked at Solo. "Yes,..I mean no.. Aw hell, I don't know!" That comment did nothing to help Solo with his confusion, "Er... What?"   
  
Heero also looked at Solo, "Dreams.." he whispered in a smooth voice that sent chills down Duo's spine. Duo returned his gaze to Heero. "The dreams.. I was right.. I.. you're here.." Heero continued in his low tone. "Err.. guys? um.. Are you guys okay? This is really starting to freak me out.." Solo said with his eyes narrowed. The two staring teens turned their eyes to Solo. "Solo, I'll explain later, but right now, me and Heero need to talk." Solo nodded and looked to Howard, who shrugged. "Yea, I'm goin to see Tro. You comin, Howard?" The man nodded and followed the sandy haired teenager.   
  
As the two left, Heero and Duo sat in silence just staring at each other. The sunrays leaked in through the half open blinds danced on Duo's skin, making him look like an angel. Heero noticed a sparkling chain around Duo's neck.. of course, the cross.. Heero gave a tiny smile as he looked at it. "You kept it." he said softly as Duo was pulled out of his reverie. "What?" Heero looked into his warm violet eyes. "The cross, you kept it." Duo looked at him with wide eyes, "Of course I kept it! It was a gift, from you, so of course I love it.." Duo's voice softened as he said the last three words. "So what are we going to do now? I mean, you're here, I'm here.. This morning, I was set on finding you, but I guess I never thought of what I would do when I really did find you." Duo said as he looked out the window. Heero reached out and touched Duo's hand, "I can't believe that I'm really touching you.." He said as he watched Duo with warm eyes, "I never thought I would really ever meet you." Duo watched as Heero stroked his hand absentmindedly, he closed his eyes and wondered why Heero had this effect on him. Heero saw right through his mask, Duo didn't have to pretend around him. He leaned into Heero's soft touch. The cobalt eyed one brought his hand up to Duo's cheek and caressed his soft skin. Duo was staring at Heero with half closed eyes.   
  
The two leaned in towards each other, so close that if either one moved, their lips would touch. Heero looked into Duo's eyes with hope. "What would you do if I kissed you?" he asked with a soft voice. Duo leaned closer and brushed his lips against the other's. "I would kiss you back.." he whispered softly, before going back for another kiss. The two pulled back for air, Duo let his head rest against Heero's chest. He'd never felt so loved, so cared for.. Heero looked down to the beautiful boy in his arms, brushing away his bangs and staring at Duo's every feature, his closed violet eyes, his soft, pink lips and long, beautiful hair that he longed to run his hands through. Duo was completely beautiful, in every single way. He closed his eyes and held onto the one in his arms tightly.   
  
_____________  
  
Footnotes:  
1.No kidding! :P Dream boy!  
  
A/n: Argh! now I gotta change the summary! This story writes itself, I swear! I liked this Chapter, cept' it's a bit short! -_- baka Cindy! Email me/Review/IM me on Yahoo for Questions/Comments. 


	7. And I thought about today

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO BRIDGET THE DUCK AND JOSH!   
  
Title: Dreams and Reality Chapter 7 part 1   
Author: Cheese-chan  
Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam wing.   
A/N: HEY GUYS! I'm sosososososo sorry that this took so long to come up! But my mom has just lost the ability to walk, so things here are really tense and depressing. But Bridget gave me a nice big Kick-in-the-ass and I decided to do this Chapter. THANK YOU BRIDGET!   
THIS CHAPTER IS COMPLETELY IN HEERO'S P.O.V! BECAUSE SOME READERS ASKED FOR IT TO BE!  
Onto PART 1 chapter 7!  
  
____________  
  
Part 1:   
  
There are so many things I don't know about him, things that I want to know. When I first saw him in my dreams, I thought he was an angel.. or something like that. He was radiant, truly beautiful. He seems to be that type of person, and it amazes me about how much he effects me. This all feels so right, almost too perfect. And I myself know that nothing in life can ever be perfect.   
  
His eyes.. they can be vibrant and dull at the same time. They captured me, in a way, entranced me with their unusual colour. He has the saddest eyes I have ever seen. His smiles never really reached his eyes.. I think he's unhappy, masking his sorrow with a fake grin. I heard once that your eyes are the windows to the soul. I don't really know if it's true, but in Duo's case, it might just be. I could be wrong, I'm just speaking my mind here.  
  
And now I'm thinking, do I even really know him? Sure he's been haunting my dreams for the past few months, and now we're sitting here, with his head buried in my chest, sleeping. But this is just too weird, First we dream of each other and now we meet spontaneiously? I don't know how this happened, or probably never will, but I think I'm happy with it..  
  
  
I wonder how he feels about this whole situation, well obviously, he seems to have accepted it, otherwise I don't think he'd be here with me right now. There's so many things I want to tell him, but I probably won't be able to say, I'm not that good with words.   
  
I've never really been in love, things like that kind of used to pass me by. I dont even know where a proper place to take someone for a date would be, but I dont really think that matters right now. I just want to know how and why this happened. Maybe we're 'soulmates' or something,   
My mother used to tell me that one day I would find my one true love someday, and maybe I have. Maybe I should just go with my emotions for once.. Oh well.. maybe for once I'll just see where   
this takes me.  
  
____________  
  
A/N: Okay guys, This was only a part, but that's because I want to get something up for the first time in like a month. Thanks for all the support and to Bridget and Josh: I LOVE YOU!   
Email/IM: gijinkagirl@yahoo.ca 


	8. And the way your eyes looked so sad

DEDICATED TO MY TWO GOOD FRIENDS, BRIDGET THE DUCK AND JOSH (Hi!)  
  
Title: Dreams and Reality: Chapter 7, part two  
Author:.. No Duh... Me...  
Rating: Sadly, still PQ-13  
A/N: Okay, I'm writing this while being high on T.A.T.U's Cd, which is really, really good, and I'm in the process of writing three other fics, none which I have posted yet. But I got one thing to say, go Read Bridget The Duck's fic called 'The sad switch' which is hilarious!   
Duo and Relena switch bodies, and Duo is really pissed, while Relena doesn't mind waking up to Heero every morning. Wicked! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS 1x2x1 ACTION, SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, DON'T   
Okay, Onto the Chap:  
___________  
  
Duo's eyes fluttered open as he looked around at his surroundings. He blushed as he noticed the position he and Heero where in. "Sorry.. I-" Heero silenced him by pressing his finger to Duo's lips and smiled softly. Duo flashed an evil grin and stuck out his raspberry tongue, successfully licking Heero's finger. Said boy blushed at Duo's display of affection, which caused the braided boy to burst out laughing.  
  
Just as he did, the old creaky opened to reveal Solo, who seemed to have walked in on something that looked rather odd. Heero and Duo where sprawled rather carelessly over the tattered couch. Duo was laying between Heero's legs, facing the rather embarrased boy with pink tinged cheeks, laughing loudly. Heero looked like he was stifling his laughter, almost beet red from the situation.   
  
The two teenagers turned their heads to look at Solo who turned bright red and open mouthed. "Uh.. I.." He managed to stutter before going back out the door. Heero and Duo sat, staring at the door for a couple of seconds before Duo brought his violet eyes back to Heero. "What's his problem?" Heero shrugged. Duo's eyes narrowed. "Oh well.. back to us.." He said before pouncing on Heero, smiling seductivly.  
  
Heero titled his head up to Duo's, kissing him softly and slowly. After parting, the two sat, staring into each other's eyes. "You taste like... strawberries.." Heero said, licking his lips. Duo laughed softly, before kissing Heero on the nose. "I'm going to go check on Solo, I'll be back in a few." Heero nodded as Duo stood from the old furniture, tending to his own thoughts.   
  
______  
  
"Hey, Solo, you okay?" Duo asked with a hint of concern in his voice. The sandy-haired boy pulled his gaze from the alley street, and took a long drag from his cigarette. "Who is he Duo?" he said with bitterness clear in his voice. Duo looked at him with confused eyes. "He's.. my.. well I don't know... but I do care for him.." Solo looked to the gray sky. "How long?" Duo heaved a long sigh before looking back to his friend.  
  
"If I told you, you'd think we're crazy.. and I'm not kidding." Solo narrowed his light blue eyes at the clouds. "Why?" Duo glared at Solo, before crossing his arms. "Hey buddy, chill.. why are you bein such a drag? This has nothing to do with you, so just stay out of it okay?" He pulled the door open and stormed back into the building. Solo stared into the space where Duo had just occupied. "I don't want to hurt you, Duo.." He said with his voice barely over a whisper.   
____________  
End all parts of Chapter 7  
  
A/n: I think I should actually plan this fic before writing it. Wow, I like this Chapter! but if I wanted to keep the rating decent, I had to to stop, but Bridget the Duck and I are planning on writing a lemon.. pretty soon, so expect that in the near future!   
Thanks for reading, I love you all, and I will illustrate this ASAP! 


	9. They spilled with those crystal tears of...

DEDICATED TO LORA-HELEN, CHARA, BRIDGET THE DUCK AND JOSH!  
  
Title: Dreams and Reality-chapter... umm.. 8 i think..  
  
Author: ^.^;; do we really need to go through this again?  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own anything but the plot, kay?  
  
Rating: PG-13, rating may go up  
  
Chapter Summary: Duo and Heero have overcome the challange of finding each other, but now they face different type of conflict.. Jealousy  
  
A/n: Hey People... Umm I just wanna know.. Does anyone even want me to finish this? Well, I don't but I need to know what YOU want. Thanks for the whopping amounts of reviews, I love you all, and Thanks to Chara for all the pocky! Well I just had my midterm exams and now I'm all loopy. Can somebody tell me where I can Download White Reflection (Endless Waltz)? Okay... well onto the chapter, because I wasn't gonna continue, but I found a quote in my school agenda "Never Fear the space between your Dreams and Reality" by Belva Davis, and I was like "Wooooahza! That's the name of MY story!" so um yeah.. That's it in a nutshell.   
  
____________  
  
Duo stormed into the room with a glare, he huffed before taking a seat next to Heero on the couch. He felt a soft touch on his cheek and turned to look into Heero's soft blue eyes. "What's wrong?" The chocolate haired boy said to his companion. Duo shrugged and looked to the floor before reluctantly speaking. "It's Solo.. I don't know if he's just being stubborn about this or it's something I did.. maybe he doesn't even.. you know.. 'approve' of this type of 'relationship'.." Heero looked at Duo with love-filled eyes before taking Duo into his arms. He gazed warmly at the violet-eyed beauty in his embrace. "Whatever it is.. we'll get through this, I know we will.." He said with words so softly that his voice was barely over a whisper. Duo nodded and listened to Heero's persuasive voice.   
  
*   
The sky was almost green, with dark, lightening filled clouds drifting in the endless air. Mountain ranges were seen in the distance, surrounding them as far as the eye could see. He looked down into his companion's confused filled violet eyes, which seemed to glow with an un-natural amethyst colour. He removed himself from Heero's grip and stepped to the edge of the cliff they layed on. "Wha-.." escaped his soft pink tinted lips as he looked onto the view that greeted him. Heero stood and walked over to Duo. His braid seemed to be unraveling, but held together by a thin string. He had black lines starting at his fingertips and swirling up to his elbows, matching black leather pants and black wings that were sprouting from his back. his eyes held a dead look to them, but at the same time, they looked full of life..  
  
"It never was like this.." He whispered. Heero looked to the dusty ground and noticed the same markings on his folded arms as Duo's, but his were a dark green, that complimented his own green feathered wings. "It's not supposed to be like this.. it's all wrong.." Duo spoke void of emotion, as if his broken words didn't mean a thing. Heero walked over to his love and rapped his soft wings around the haunted boy. Duo turned his head to look at Heero, Staring at him with a sad gaze. "It used to be warm.. it's not warm here anymore.." He shivered violently and pushed his body even closer to Heero's.  
*  
  
Hero blinked open his heavy eyelids and found himself staring into Duo's eyes. "Duo, are you alright..?" He said with concern clear in his voice. Duo nodded and sighed. "It's never been so.. dead there.. and It was always so beautiful.. but now it's gone.." He with distant eyes. Heero tightened his hold around Duo's lithe form. The door opened and a thoughtful looking Solo stepped in the room. He stopped and stared at Duo, who didn't seem to have noticed, with a strange look in his light blue eyes which Heero couldn't identify. He sighed and looked at the floor before walking into the kitchen. Heero watched the space where Solo had just occupied, thinking about the way he looked at Duo.. his love..  
  
___________  
End Chapter.. um.. 8  
  
a/n: Another pointless chapter, no meaning whatsoever, but oh well.. I added a bit of angst and another dream sequence! Yay! Okies, Hi ppl, and Chara, I need more POCKY! 


	10. I left you torn

DEDICATED TO BRIDGET THE DUCK AND JOSH, LORA-HELEN, CHARA and EVERYONE ELSE! (just ask if ya want one dedicated to you)   
  
Title: Dreams and Reality Chapter 9  
Author: o.o Me  
Chapter Rating: *Sigh* Still PG-13.  
Chapter Summary: Solo has a confession to make to Duo, but how will he react? one-sided Solo/Duo. but still Heero/Duo, and lots of it  
A/n: What a lame summary O.o. I must still be actin funky. Yay! 2 chapters in 2 days! To Chara: I need more pocky! So do I continue or not? I still havent read my reviews, but I will if ppl will want me to.   
THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!! Another T.A.T.U high, another angsty chapter. Life is good..   
  
________  
  
Duo shook his head to rid himself of his train of thought and looked up, to see Heero's concerned eyes. "I'm.. okay.. sorry 'bout that..." He said in a rush. Heero nodded and let go of his braided companion. Duo stood and walked into the kitchen, where Solo was standing staring at the wall. "'Lo, we need to talk, 'kay man?" He said, breaking Solo out of his reverie. Solo's icy eyes stared dully into Duo's. "What?" Violet eyes narrowed at the innocent question. "What's up with ya man? You're acting really freaky ya' know.." Solo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Duo... I-" Duo crossed his arms and leaned against the gray counter. "You what?" Solo opened his eyelids and again stared into the wall. " I-.. I love you.."  
  
Duo's jaw dropped as he gaped at his sandy haired friend. "Wha..what?" Solo's eyes traced the lines and bumps in the wall as he refused to look at Duo. "Solo.. I don't think.. Why though? why now?" A wave of pain shot through Solo as Duo spoke the words with broken speech. Duo sighed and looked downcast. "I'm sorry Solo, I didn't want it to be like this.." and with that, he left the room without even a backwards glance. Solo stared into the empty space before him. "Either did I Duo..." He whispered, blinking away his unshead tears.  
  
_____  
  
Duo heaved a long sigh and dropped himself on the couch again. "Hey, Heero, I dont think you'll wanna stay here anymore.." Duo said with A tired voice. The blue eyed boy looked at him in mild confusion. "Why not Duo-koi?" The nickname caused Duo to crack a small smile. "Well.. Solo told me.. that he loved me.." Heero's eyes widened and he looked at Duo anxiously. Duo brought his eyes up to meet Heero's and saw the unspoken feeling in them. "And.." He said taking a deep breath.  
  
Heero looked away from the object of his affection and spoke in a soft voice. "Do you love him Duo?" A split second after the words left his lips, he felt Duo's own pressed to his. The teenagers where left gasping for breath. Heero smiled and touched his fingertips to his tingling lips. Duo returned the smile with a grin, before his expression turned to thoughtful.   
  
"Where can you stay?.. Well G's getting home from work at six or so.. Maybe you can stay with me.. in my room.." He rested his chin oh his hand and pondered about his decision. He lowered his eyes to Heero and looked at him for a moment. "You wanna live with me?" Heero gave a small smile. "I'd like that Duo-koi.." Duo gave him a characteristic grin and nodded. "We'll go in a second, I just wanna tell Solo sorry or somethin' like that." Heero nodded again at Duo's suggestion and stood to grab his few items.  
  
_________  
  
He stepped into the kitchen once again, seeing his blue eyed friend holding a glass of water sitting on a stool with his eyes closed. "Solo. I'm going now, I just wanted to tell you that I hope we can still be friends. Well.. good-bye.. but believe me, I'll see you again soon." He spoke, once again leaving the room and going to find Heero.  
_________  
  
"Okay so if G sees you, well then.. um.. tell him you're here to study.. yeah, he's really big into that type of stuff.. so just stay in there.. kay?" Duo said as he unlocked the door to the apartment. "But Duo-koi, won't he come into your room or something like that?" Duo laughed and shook his head. "Nah, it's like some un-spoken rule, He never talks to me anyways, so we don't really have to worry about anything right now.. I think he's goin' on some type of trip or something soon. That'll be cool, he'll be gone for a few weeks or some shit like that." Heero chuckled at his talkative love.  
  
"Duo, your rambling." He said slowly. "Sorry, just a habit.. heh.. Geez, what a long day.." He sighed and streatched out on the bed. Heero ran his eyes over the darkness that was Duo's room. "So, I see you like black.." he noticed as he looked at the walls, and the clothes on the floor. "Oh yeah, my favorite colour.. or not-so clour, whatever I never payed attention in school anyways."  
  
Heero smiled and sat beside him on the bed. He raised an eyebrow at the satin sheets decorating the bed. Duo grinned. "Feels good against the skin." Heero's eyes widened at this. "You..sleep nude?" Duo laughed again and shook his head. "Nah, I wear boxers, but still feels nice." The cobalt-eyed boy smiled and lay beside Duo, toying with his long braid. "How come you have such long hair?" He asked as his fingers were stroking the tip of Duo's silky chestnut locks. "It reminds me of my mother.. before she died, she had her hair like this.." He said, lost in a memory. Heero still ran his fingers through the soft hair. "It's beautiful.." Duo turned to look at Heero. "Heero.. I think.. I really love you.."  
  
Heero stared into Duo's eyes and pulled him into a soul-searching kiss. "I think that I love you too, Duo.."   
  
___________________  
Is this the end? You decide.. if yes, than I'll stop writing, or if not I'll try to add more chapters.   
  
A/n: Um... look up for most of the A/n. I Wrote this when I was in a crummy mood. I don't want it to ennnnnnnnnnnnd! 


	11. Message from the Muse

Hi there readers of D/R. this is Bridget the Duck. As a friend, I was asked to warn you that because she had a run in with her parental unit, she will not be able to use the computer for THREE WEEKS!!! *sob sniff sob* BUT DO NOT DESPAIR!!! She MAY be able to sneak on at night or go on a school computer after school! So keep yer eyes peeled, but try to be patient, FOR THE GREAT CHEESE-CHAN SHALL RETURN!!! I'm having entirely too much fun with the caps lock @___@ Ja Ne, Bridget the Duck 


	12. Like a shattered Glass

DEDICATED TO: Josh (I miss you!) Lora-helen (Thank you sososo much!) LB (for the inspiration) and to Bridget, (I miss you too, I guess 960 minutes of long distance is alot of money..)   
Title: Dreams and Reality Chapter 11  
Author: Cheese-chan or Cindy (whichever)  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: My mom was dianosed with cancer this month, on the second, which happens to be my birthday. I've been at the hospital non stop lately, and I had no time to write this, but somehow I did.. Bridget posted that note on here explaining my absence. (not my fault my brother blew that hole through the wall..)   
__________  
Chapter 11  
  
Duo sat at the table tapping his fingers in a bored fashion. "-And you won't be touching my laptop at all! No downloading or anything! G's voice came from the kitchen. "Yeah, we've gone over this.. how many times now? Just go! I'm perfectly capable of being responsible.." cold eyes glared at him with a somewhat frightneing stare. "Alright, but I'll be checking on you, stay off the phone!" he shouted as Duo pushed him to the door. "Bye, don't come back!" Duo said with a fake cheesy grin after the door was slammed in his face.  
  
"Hey, Heero, you can come out now!" he called to his bedroom. Heero stepped out and sighed. "so how long's he going for?" he questioned as he walked over to Duo, eyeing the door. Duo grinned with a mischevious glint in his violet eyes. "Two weeks.." he purred as he pressed himself up against Heero and leaned in to steal a kiss. Heero immediatly closed his eyes and opened his lips, deepening the kiss. The two moved over to the couch, becoming closer by every second, losing their self-control. But..  
  
The phone rang.  
  
Duo pulled away and glared at the telephone. "Sorry Hee-chan, gimme a sec.." He trudged over to the offending machine "What?" He said, stubbornly.   
  
"Duo?.." A femenine voice said nervously.   
  
"Hilde." He replied.  
  
"Duo! You sounded a bit like G there for a second." she said with relief clear in her voice. He rolled his eyes. "I'm insulted, what do you want Hild?" He spoke trying to end the conversation as soon as possible. "Woah! Somebody's in a bad mood!" She commented, sounding a little hurt. "Well, I was having a good time here.." he said as his eyes slid over to Heero, who was currently looking for anything edible.   
  
"I gotta go, but I'll call you back.." He said a little bit distracted and slid the reciever back into the cradle without waiting for a reply.   
  
"Now, where were we?"   
  
He said with a sparkle in his violet eyes. Heero turned to him and gave a small smile before leaning in a giving him a light peck on his delicate lips. "Let's finish this after lunch." He said pulling a box of strawberries out of the fridge.   
  
"So.. what are you going to do about Solo? He said as his eyes ran over Duo's body. Duo shrugged and looked away. "Right now, all I can think of is some kind of kinky threesome.." he flashed a smile as he spoke the last two words.  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow at Duo's odd comment and waited for an explanation. "Just kidding, but I'll have to remember that for later.."  
He eyed the box of fruit. "What's with you and strawberries?" Heero's lips curved into a small smile as he ran the straberry over them, savoring the flavor.   
  
"You'll figure it out sooner or later.."  
_______________  
  
A/n: I lost the next page so I had to cut this short, but sorry, I'll have the next one out sooner. 


	13. Sunlight through the window pane

Title: Dreams and Reality chapter 12 or 13  
  
Author:I think you know by now (cheese-chan damnit)  
  
Summary: G has left Duo and Heero alone in the apartment. Hilde comes to see Duo, not really expecting to meet his boyfriend.  
  
Rating:PG 13 (nothing bad ever happens.. damnit)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or it's characters. I could make this an orginal fiction, but then no one would read it.  
  
A/n:Okay. my mom's never going to get better from her cancer. there's no chance and I'm really upset. sorry this took so long. 2 months is a long time to wait. so sorry for making you all wait. this is for you  
____________________________  
  
"So.. Where did you two meet? I mean this is kind of sudden, don't you think Duo?" Hilde's eyes ran over the blue eyed stranger that sat on the couch infront of her.   
  
Duo blushed. "It's not sudden Hil, I've known Heero for months now.."   
  
Blue eyes widened. "Duo! How could you NOT have told me? I'm your best friend.." Duo looked away with still pink cheeks. "Well.. I- I didn't think you'd.. well you know.. accept us.." Now she just looked plain hurt. "Why would I do that..? I'm not a complete bitch you know.." Duo nodded and burrowed deeper into the sofa. Hilde cast a glance over to Heero. "So, nice way of meeting you Heero.." She said. That got a small smile out of him. "That must have been why you were acting so weird Duo, Y'know I was really getting worried about you." He gave a lopsided grin. "I was kind of out of it wasn't I?" She nodded, "I saw Solo today.. he looked really depressed. Moreso than usual." Duo flinched at the name and Heero was looking at his hands. "What..?"   
  
Duo swallowed. "We kinda had a little fight with him.. don't ask." Heero nodded and remained silent. She looked between them again. "He knows Solo?" His icy eyes ran across the walls. "I lived with him for a week or so.." her already large eyes widened. "Really? How'd you meet him?" Duo looked inquistivly at Heero, he hadn't really shared much information on his past. "I got kicked out of my aunt's house and I needed somewhere to stay, a few of my friends hooked me up with Solo's place."   
  
"Oh. I thought you might have known him." She eyes ran over Duo who was still looking at Heero. "Duo.. you know he really likes you. I mean reeeaallly likes you.." He looked uncomfortable. "Yeah. He told me. But It's like kissing your brother you know? I have feelings for him, but definately not in a sexual way.." He nodded to Heero. "It's him I want.." he said without any hesitation. She understood, she could see that the feelings between Duo and Heero ran deeper than just lust.   
  
"I should get going.. nice t'meet you Heero. Later Duo." And with that , she stood and left the apartment. Duo smiled. "I'm glad we told somebody. and I'm glad that it was Hilde." Heero pulled Duo into a soft kiss. "I love you.." He said, Duo stared into Heero's cobalt eyes. "You really do?" He nodded. The violet-eyed boy pulled Heero into a deeper kiss. "I love you more.." He said with tears sparkling in his eyes.   
  
______________  
End Chapter.. um 12.. methinks. 


End file.
